The Troubles of Growing Up
by NadoGirl18
Summary: **OLDER KAINORA** (SPOILERS FOR BOOK 3-EP 11) it's been a few years since the red lotus attacked the northern air temple, now that the kids have grown up a little, Ikki has developed a crush on Kai. What happens when she barges in on Jinora and Kai kissing?


Ever since Kai saved them from P'Li, Ikki has had a crush on him. In the beginning, she thought it was just a fling that happened because Kai saved them. When she thought he died saving them, her feelings intensified; and then when he came back she couldn't help but want to be around him.

The first night that he came back, two days after the red lotus attacked the northern air temple, he and Jinora were inseparable. They never let go of each other's hand and Ikki watched them, jealousy starting to swirl in her mind.

When the fighting was over, Jinora and Kai started to spend a lot of time with each other. Ikki tried to push her feelings away but they always came back. Whenever Jinora tried to sneak off with Kai, she would convince Meelo to come with her to spy on them.

They would follow them to the bison fields, secret caves, and even just around the temple. They would always interrupt them. Ikki's favorite time was when they caught Jinora and Kai in a field.

* * *

"_Kai! Stop! That tickles!" Jinora was sitting next to Kai, resting with one of the baby bison. Kai had grabbed a handful of loose bison hair and started to tickle Jinora's nose. _

"_Hahaha, you can't stop me!" Kai held her down with his free arm and continued to tickle her. "Jinora, you better surrender or… Ahhh!" Jinora had sent a huge burst of air at Kai, forcing him into the air. He flailed his arms, falling out of control. He tried to steady himself with his own airbending, but he only made it worse._

"_Kai! Watch it!" Jinora screamed at him. Covering her face as the boy crashed on top of her. _

_Of course, Ikki and Meelo had followed them and watched the whole thing. Their hiding spot, behind a bush, gave them a perfect view of the whole scene. Meelo was laughing, trying to cover his mouth; and Ikki was blushing with fury, turning away so her brother couldn't see her face. _

_Kai crashed into Jinora, landing on top of her. When they both looked at each other, faces no more than six inches apart. Kai's hands were supporting his body so that he wouldn't crush Jinora. His knees were traping Jinora's legs under him. Jinora's legs were pinned straight, flat under Kai. _

_Ikki and Meelo ran out from the bush, "I'm telling dad!" Ikki screamed laughing. _

_Meelo was gasping he was laughing so hard, "Yeah! We are so telling! Dad's gonna throw Kai off the temple!" Meelo rolled on the ground. _

"_Ikki! Meelo!" Jinora screamed from under Kai. She and Kai both immediately blushed, and looked at each other. She pushed herself up onto one elbow, forcing Kai to rolled next to her. "What are you doing here?" She yelled at them. Anger written all over her face. _

"_Watching you and your boyfriend." Meelo teased. Ikki twitched quickly then steadied herself. _

"_You know dad said you can't be alone with Kai." Ikki pointed at them. _

"_What?" Kai looked back to Jinora, "Your dad said you can't be alone with me?"_

"_Yeah. He thinks you're a bad influence on me." She said to him, then looked back at her younger siblings, "but he's wrong!" _

"_I don't care." Ikki stated, "I'm still telling dad."_

"_Fine." Kai said, standing up then helping Jinora up. "What do you want for you to be quiet?"_

_Meelo rubbed his chin, showing a devilish grin. "We want you dessert for tonight!"_

_Ikki was thinking of something different, more like nothing and just keeping the information as blackmail. But she just followed Meelo, "Yeah, we want both of your desserts tonight." _

"_Fine." Kai said, "We will give you our desserts tonight. _

"_Now leave us alone." Jinora said, threatening them. _

"_BYE!" Ikki and Meelo screamed as they took off on their gliders. _

* * *

Now it has been another two years, and Kai and Jinora had officially started dating. They would go on dates all the time and Ikki would tease Jinora after every one of them.

Ikki had of course started to take interest in other boys, but she always had Kai on the back of her mind. He had grown incredibly handsome since they were kids, and now at the age of sixteen, Kai was practically a hunk. Ikki, just twelve years old, was still crushing on him.

One day, Jinora was tutoring Kai on air nomad history in her room. Jinora had become a master when she turned thirteen, ever since she has taken on the task of preparing Kai for his own tattoos. Every day they would practice forms, and in the evening they would go to the library or one of their rooms to study the history books.

Tenzin was very cautious of leaving them alone together, but after years of friendship, Tenzin had finally learned to trust Kai. The young man and the master airbender had learned to respect one another, and their friendship began to blossom.

Even though Kai respect the man's wish to keep his and Jinora's physical relationship at bay, sometimes they forgot and got caught in the moment.

That one day in particular, when they were studying in Jinora's room, happened to be one of those moments.

* * *

"Okay, Kai. What is the name of the 27th airbending form?"

"You know Jinora, you're really cute when you act all smart." Kai said, hugging her from behind.

"Kai! Stop!" Jinora said while she laughed. Jinora pushed his hands off of her and turned towards him. "Do you even know the answer Kai?" she said laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not. But can't we take a break?" He flopped backwards on the bed. "I'm tired, and this stuff isn't the most exciting history ever."

"I know Kai." Jinora jumped next to him, causing Kai's head to bounce, "but you have to know to get your tattoos."

"I don't want my tattoos right now." he sat up and took Jinora's hand, "come on, lets just take a short break."

"Fine, but we are going to finish this tonight," Jinora kissed his cheek. Even after all these years, Kai still blushed when Jinora kiss him. "Five minutes." she said with a smile.

"Okay." Jinora was about to get up when Kai grabbed her waist. He laughed as he pinned her down to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get us some snacks, but I guess you have other plans don't you?" She said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yes." Kai said, touching his forehead to hers, "I do."

Minutes passed and they still kissed. It wasn't like one of those steamy makeout sessions that Korra and Mako do, but it was still heated. They moved off the bed and stood, holding onto each other tight. "I think its been five minutes," Jinora said against his lips.

"Five more. Please?" Kai teased, kissing her once again. As is started again, Kai pushed Jinora against the wall. He pinned her arms above her and kissed her harder.

Ikki had been looking for her sister, she needed help translating one of the older scrolls from the library. She asked Meelo where their sister was and he directed Ikki to Jinora's room.

She was about to knock when she heard voices coming from inside. So she opened the door and looked inside. She saw Jinora, pressed against the wall by Kai. He was kissing her. Ikki was first in shock from watching her sister kiss the boy she was still crushing on.

Kai nudged Jinora's head to one side to kiss her neck, "Kai," Jinora laughed. Enjoying the sensation of his lips on her neck. Jinora then saw her younger sister standing there and pushed the boy away. "Ikki! What are you doing in here?" she asked, embarrassed her sister saw them like that.

"How could you!" Ikki screamed at her. Tears welled in her eyes and then she ran off down the hall. Jinora could hear her crying as she ran away.

"What was that about?" Kai asked, sitting back on the bed.

"I need to go talk to her. Read section six while I'm gone." Jinora told Kai, walking towards the door. "And sorry that she barged in on us."

"No. It's fine. Just go talk to her." Kai picked up the book and flipped to the right section, "I'll be right here. Go." Kai gave her a sincere smile and started to read.

Jinora chased Ikki down the hall and found her in her own room. She knocked on the door, "Ikki?"

"Go away!" Jinora heard Ikki scream, she was still crying.

"Please. I need to talk to you." Jinora pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Jinora opened the door and peeked in. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Get out Jinora!" Ikki screamed, showing her red face with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please leave. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why are you so upset?" she walked closer to her sister.

"It's nothing. I want to be alone." she sniffled.

"This is about Kai, isn't it?" Jinora sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not!" she yelled back. Then she put her face in her hands and let another set of tears come. "Okay. Maybe it is about Kai. It's just that… uh…" Ikki stammered.

"You like him? Don't you? Ikki. Don't you think you're a little young for him?"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't like him!" Ikki had looked at her sister and blushed from her confession. "When I saw you two kissing, I just got so jealous."

Jinora chuckled and rubbed her shoulder lovingly, "That's normal Ikki. Kai is attractive. But you also have to understand that he is five years older than you, and that I'm dating him."

"Yeah. Whatever." Ikki crossed her arms, pouting. "I still like him."

"Ikki." Jinora made her sister look her in the face. "One day you will find a nice boy and fall in love like me and Kai. Then all of this will seem like a silly joke."

"Yeah, I guess." Ikki wiped her face and hugged her sister. "Thanks Jinora. Sorry I kind of… interrupted you and Kai."

"That's fine Ikki. Just remember that one day you will be just as happy as us."

From then on, Jinora and Ikki would gossip about some of the boys that came to the temple, and one day Jinora pointed out a younger boy, about Ikki's age. "Go talk to him."

"Okay. Thanks Jinora." Ikki walked away and approached the boy. They laughed and talked for awhile.

"Way to go Ikki." Jinora said. Laughing at her young sister as Kai wrapped his arms around her. "I think she is going to be just fine."

* * *

**SO I SAW THIS PROMPT ON TUMBLR AND JUST HAD TO WRITE IT! **

**I really like this story and would like to know what you guys think. So please FAV/R&R if you like it!**

**I will probably be updating Street Kids by tommarow night. THANKS :)**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
